Gundam'Sync
by Relena Peace
Summary: The title says it all people. I so far only have two chapters up. But it's a series of N'Sync songs with words changed to make it Gundamized. The first one is funny, Relena gets bashed. The second one is a halarious concept of Heero singing to Wing
1. Here We Go

Hola everyone! ^^" I just thought that maybe I'd try this and see what becomes of it. Heh, I actually did this after reading a parody of Space Cowboys. ^^" I fell in love with it so I decited to do one myself. ^_^" Though I do say that I think the parody of Space Cowboys is a LOT better than mine ^^;; I still put mine up anyway. Well Read and Review Folks. Tell me what ya think ^_^"  
  
Lots O' Love,  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own the song "Here we go..." Which is property of N'sync. I mean, If i owned either of thoes do you think I'd waste my time making stupid fics? I think not.  
  
Warnings: Relena Bashing in this...yes, you heard me correctly. RELENA BASHING! (and this coming from probably the biggest Relena fan in California ::shrug:: oh well. Life is full of strange things) ^_~"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Here we go...  
  
  
Here we go, one more time  
Heero's looking fine  
Here we go now  
(yes, yes, yes, here we go)  
(G-boys has got the flow)  
Move your Gundam to the beat  
Duo's got everything you need  
Here we go now  
(yes, yes, yes, here we go)  
(G-boys has got the flow)  
  
The Gundams Fly one more time  
And Heero's looking fine  
Here we go now  
Here we go, yeah  
If you wanna fight with us  
Just grab a Gundam and Kill Relena  
Here we go now  
Here we go  
  
You know the Gundams here  
Kill along and have no fear  
G-boys are here to make Relena scream  
Now is the time for us to reunity  
Come on Gundam people, there's a killin' going on tonight.  
  
Everynight is the night  
Heero's looking all right  
Just get up, and suit up  
And let the Gundams go  
  
Here we go, one more time  
Heero's looking fine  
Here we go now  
(yes, yes, yes, here we go)  
(G-boys has got the flow)  
Move your Gundam to the beat  
Duo's got everything you need  
Here we go now  
(yes, yes, yes, here we go)  
(G-boys has got the flow)  
  
Kill Relena one more time  
And Heero's looking fine  
We've got the skill to kick OZ's butt  
Keep killin' all night long  
Untill the break of dawn  
Come on Gundam people, there's a killin' going on tonight.  
  
Everynight is the night  
Heero's looking all right  
Just get up, and suit up  
And let the Gundams go  
  
Here we go, one more time  
Heero's looking fine  
Here we go now  
(yes, yes, yes, here we go)  
(G-boys has got the flow)  
Move your Gundam to the beat  
Duo's got everything you need  
Here we go now  
(yes, yes, yes, here we go)  
(G-boys has got the flow)  
  
(Keep killin' all night long)  
Yeah  
(Break Relena's head)  
You gotta do what you feel, and to you like to kill  
(Keep killin' all night long)  
Come on, and keep on killin'  
(Break Relena's head)  
Here we go...here we go  
  
  
Here we go, one more time  
Heero's looking fine  
Here we go now  
(yes, yes, yes, here we go)  
(G-boys has got the flow)  
Move your Gundam to the beat  
Duo's got everything you need  
Here we go now  
(yes, yes, yes, here we go)  
(G-boys has got the flow) 


	2. Dr J Must Have Spent A Little More Time ...

Hey, Relena Peace here. I just wanted to tell everyone that I am extending my N'Sync parody song into a series of songs! I am going to make all the chapters a different song sang by N'Sync but changed by mwa (me!).  
  
Okay, for this song I want you all to visualize Heero Yuy singing it. He's singing about his wonderful Gundam "Wing". ^.^' I hope you enjoy. Please Review after Reading! (I LIVE off of reviews!)  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr.J Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You Lyrics   
  
Yeah....  
  
Oh yes  
  
Ohhh..yeah..  
  
Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My Gundam's complete  
  
I know it is whole  
  
Now I'm in power and have such control.  
  
I never thought that Gundanium could look so tight  
  
and you've changed my world with just one fight.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
is a perfect Gundam?  
  
It's a miracle...  
  
Your controls are like dimonds  
  
Shiney and new  
  
Your power is like a secret  
  
That I can kill with too  
  
When I power up you Wing  
  
I know that it's true  
  
Dr.J must have spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you...  
  
(A little more time, yes he did Wing)  
  
In all of creation  
  
All things great and small  
  
You are the Gundam that surpasses them all  
  
More powerful than  
  
Any Shinlong or DeathSythe  
  
They broke the mold  
  
When you killed OZ just right  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
Just how I ever kill without  
  
The warmth of your guns  
  
The built of a warrior  
  
That's obvious  
  
Let's me win for sure  
  
Your controls are like diamonds  
  
Shiney and new (and new)  
  
Your power is like a secret  
  
That I can kill with too  
  
When I power up you Wing  
  
I know that it's true  
  
Dr.J must have spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you...  
  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...  
  
Never thought that Gundanium could look so tight  
  
and you changed my world with just one fight.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
Is a perfect Gundam?  
  
It's a miracle...  
  
Your controls are like diamonds  
  
Shiney and new (and new)  
  
Your power is like a secret  
  
That I can kill with too  
  
When I power up you Wing  
  
I know that it's true  
  
Dr.J must have spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you...  
  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
  
Dr.J must have spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
on you  
  
(on you, on you..you....you..oooh..yeah)  
  
A little more time  
  
on you...ohhh 


End file.
